The field of the invention is cargo rollers and the invention relates more particularly to cargo rollers widely used in commercial aircraft. A widely used cargo roller assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,541. Although the roller used in this assembly has been widely accepted, it has been known to break at a position between hub 23 and the stiffening ribs. A broken roller creates a great deal of potential difficulty in moving cargo within the cargo area of an aircraft and, thus, a stronger, yet still lightweight, roller is needed.